


Carrots and kits

by Kindred



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Nick Wilde is a little shit, Oblivious Judy Hopps, Parents Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Protective Nick Wilde, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Judy wondered why her hormones are all over the place





	Carrots and kits

“Nick.” She called to him softly as he snores on the sofa, she felt hot tears burn and sting her eyes as the fox slept. They had gotten into an argument last night and he slept on the sofa, she couldn’t even remember what the argument was about. She didn’t sleep she just kept thinking why her hormones were all the place, so she pieced it altogether her wild change in her hormones and her throwing up almost every morning it didn’t take long to put two and two together. 

That is when she tried the pregnancy test and those two pink lines made her heart beat faster than she ever thought. “NICK WAKE UP!” She yelled as she pulled the blanket off him, making him fall flat on his face.   
“Awo.” He groaned “Judy if you’re still mad over me taking the last spring roll just say so, there is no need to knock me to the ground.” Nick sighed as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the tearful bunny.” He frowned as he pushed himself up off the floor and rubbed the end of his nose. “Hey Carrots what’s with the waterworks?  
“I figured it out, w-why I’ve been so…”  
“Batshit crazy?” He asked, she blinked at him and then nodded her tears drooping behind her.   
“I-I…”  
“You’re pregnant.” Her eyes widen as Nick stood there still rubbing his nose and wrinkling it and mumbled awo.   
“You know?” He asked   
“I could smell it on you.” 

Judy just stood there blinking her brain trying to catch up with the fact that her boyfriend knew this whole time. “H-How long have you know?” She asked   
“Ummm let’s see a week maybe two.” Nick says as he looks at her “I’m sorry Judy I didn’t want to blurt it out. I thought it was for the best you find out on your own.”   
“You could have said something! Anything!” She sobbed, he walks over to her and pulls the bunny into his arms and kissed the top of her head.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I guess I need to think about what my next move is.” Judy frowns and pulls back and looks at him with a confused look in her eyes.   
“W-What do you mean? Not going to leave me are you?”   
“Really that is the first thing you think about? If I was going to be that much of a dick I would have left when I found out, not wait two weeks for you to tell me.” He sounded a little hurt and Judy couldn’t help but nuzzled under his chin and smiled “I would never let that happen Carrots, your mine and that is all there is to it, you and the kit or kits.” He sighs as she rubs her back.

She couldn’t help but smile as she rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes “So what things where are you thinking about?” Judy asked him. In her mind, she already thinking they will need a bigger apartment, the one they got it great but not big enough if they end up with a littler.   
“Well before we had spring roll disaster I was going to ask you to marry me last night.” Nick said calmly, Judy's eyes widen as she shot up and looked at him “You can blink.” He says with a smile.   
“L-Last night that was going to be…”  
“Please blink it’s not creeping me out.” Nick chuckled as he pulls out a small box from under the sofa. “Judy.” He saw her eyes look at the box she still hasn’t blinked as he opens it and then she saw the ring.   
“Omg god.” She whimpered, and then she started to cry and Nick thought he had done something wrong.  
“What’s wrong?”   
“I ruined your plan last night!” She sobbed,   
“It’s alright I forgive you.”


End file.
